Mark the Tabaxi
Mark the Tabaxi walks in behind Skullis with another smaller Panther Tabaxi, dragging a Crazy Gnoll, Mark is described as a bulging, anthropomorphic tiger. When they enter Hardwon Surefoot is waiting for another competitor in the fighting pits, below the Bone and Barrel Tavern after enucleating One-Eyed Ryan. Skullis gruffly shouts “We’ve got your challenger” silencing the energetic room subsequently taking out a big pouch of gold to bet on the cranky Gnoll, proceeding to cross both his arms. The referee Kenku breaks the quiet room with “alright! taking bets!” the background ambience continues. A posh, skulking orc, Stunkbug, grunts out pathetic challenging words to Skullis. The whole room erupts into laughter whilst Mark looks dismissively at the other laughing Tabaxi, Skullis responds saying “If your friend survives... we’ll talk” placing his furry hand on the orc’s shoulder. The orc responds sharply as Mark and the Panther Tabaxi take short light bumps of R. Caine intermittently. The battle between Hardwon and the manic Gnoll ensues as Skullis watches on eagerly. Suddenly the Gnoll, after smothering his nose in potent impure R. Caine, starts howling and bloating up. Skullis staggers back and Mark raises his arm in anticipation. The screaming Gnoll erupts into colorful flames, killing some Kenkus and Goblins. As the room settles down, Skullis stands up straight, pipping up “Everbody out!” in a harsh tone. Everybody files out routinely leaving only Hardwon & Stunkbug, Reeva and her right-hand Kenku plus Skullis with Mark and the Panther Tabaxis. Skullis breaks the uneasy tension, talking to Reva about buying Hardwon to fight for him. After some rapid bargaining the mob boss hands over a little pouch of gold, Skullis then turns to Hardwon and talks about his strong boundaries on not taking drugs. Skullis goes on to questions Stunkbug about his role in this deal. The orc replies with the wrong answer, leading to Skullis breaking out commanding him to leave. Mark and the other Tabaxi surrounding Stunkbug. Mark pulls out a vile with https://notanotherdndpodcast.wikia.com/wiki/R._Cane#Blue_R._Cane%7Cblue powder, pours some into his hand and this time snorts a heavier pile, the panther does the same but with red R. Caine. Stunkbug gets distracted asking Skullis to confirm his identity, verifying his suspicions inadvertently leaving himself exposed to Mark's swing as Skullis shouts “Fuck you” to the orc, although the black panther Tabaxi gets in the way at the last moment causing Mark to miss. The panther scratches into Stukbug's chest pulling flesh simultaneously bursting out in a fire, blowing off muscle and bone (Due to the red R. Caine). Mark, infuriated with the panther Tabaxi on making him miss, recovers but almost instantaneously after he turns a giant axe, unexpectedly, wedges into Mark's shoulder causing him to screech like a cat. The humanoid tiger also randomly exclaims “Agh!... my name's Mark” presumably due to the incredibly psychedelic drug. An ice dagger penetrates deeply into Skullis' back, it explodes splintering in every direction and Mark instinctively covers his eyes. When he lowers his arms, Moonshine ruthlessly grapples onto his delicate ears, winking. The confused, squeaking Tabaxi doesn’t see juicy spores entering through his ear. The blood loss from the colossal axe-wound in his shoulder triggering the R. Caine to suddenly hit, all at once and Mark starts to believe he’s hallucinating, hearing “sucks for you man, she usually kisses people”. The unphased Tabaxi starts to zone-out as his distorted, melted brain pours out his nose. Due to Mark tripping on R. Caine at the time of his death, he dies quite peacefully. Category:Skullis' Mob Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Tabaxi